CURVES
by M'LADYDRAGON
Summary: Our dear Captain finds himself outside Harwood's Haulage late one night.


A/N: Just an idea I had during "Meat". This is my very first attempt at smut, kind of explicit sex in here, so you have been warned.

But please let me know what you think, criticism is welcomed considering I've never wrote a full sex scene in my life!

Thanks a bunch and till next time good reading!

Disclaimer: Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight; I wish I owned Torchwood or at least Ianto! Nope didn't work! I still I don't own it or Ianto! Damn star must be broken!!

CURVES

Captain Jack Harkness was walking around the city not paying any attention to where he was going, just trying to clear his mind of the terrible events of the day. They had to destroy the massive creature in the warehouse. Owen had not been able to save it in the end, and had to put it out of its misery. He hated that part of his job, killing helpless aliens that had not done anything wrong. It wasn't their fault they fell through the rift, sighing in frustration at the thought Jack ran a hand thru his hair causing it to fall over his eyes. His mind wandered to the major problem of Gwen and Rhys, he still wasn't sure he had made the right decision, allowing Rhys to retain his memories of the last few days. If it became a problem later on, he would have no choice but to Retcon both of them. Pushing the depressing thoughts out of his head he finally looked around to see where he had ended up. Looking up at the building in front of him Jack smiled broadly as he saw the sign for Harwood's Haulage.

Jacks smile became decadent, as he remembered Rhys's pretty little Secretary Ruth. Closing his eyes he could picture her as he had seen her earlier in the day. A plump little bird, ready to be picked, with curves in all the right places. All the places a man wanted to grab on to and hold on tight, as he rode her to ecstasy! Jack never understood why men of this century thought a woman should be skinny and look like a stick. Who wanted to cuddle up with sharp angles when you could just snuggle into a woman with plush curves? Opening his startling blue eyes, Jack noticed a light on in a front window, and a curvaceous figure walking around the office. Jack's grin slid from decadent to wolfish, as he made his way toward the door. Giving a sharp knock on the door Jack propped his shoulder against the frame and watched as it was slowly opened to reveal his prey.

"Hello" Jack greeted her with a foxy grin on his handsome face.

Ruth smiled brightly up at him "Hello!"

"I forgot to introduce myself earlier, thought I'd come back and rectify that problem." Jack announced as he reached out and grabbed her soft hand "Captain Jack Harkness" he finished placing a kiss on her knuckles, blue eyes twinkling down at her.

"I'm Ruth." she replied softly.

"I know." Jack said grinning broadly, still holding her hand "I was thinking maybe I could buy you a drink, and we could discuss that trucking license?"

Ruth looked up at the wickedly handsome man in front of her, and smiled as she saw the interest in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Think you could fit me in?" Jack asked with a wink.

Chuckling huskily Ruth grabbed her purse and answered "Delighted to Captain!" as she preceded him out the door.

A few hours later the office door busted open, and Jack and Ruth stumbled in grasping at each other. Jack kicked the door shut with his booted foot, and picked Ruth up in his arms spinning her around to press her against it. His hands ghosted down her sides, around her waist, until he was gripping the softness of her arse in his large warm hands. Groaning in pleasure he yanked her up so he could capture her lips again. Ruth gasped at the sensation of being held in mid-air by the strong arms of the Captain, and wrapped her legs around his waist to anchor herself to him. Jack sighed in pleasure at the friction of their bodies pressed together. Pulling back out of the unending kiss Jack slowly licked his way down her supple throat, pausing to suckle as her pulse point. Jack moaned as Ruth nipped passionately at his earlobe before pulling it into to her mouth to soothe away the pain. Growling in passion Jack buried his face into her plush breasts, hearing her gasp, he slowly skimmed his tongue over their velvet tops.

"Please Jack..." Ruth whimpered.

Raising his head up to look into her dark passion glazed eyes "I...want...you..." Jack said between hard kisses to her lips.

Unable to form a coherent thought Ruth just nods in agreement. Still holding her in his arms, unwilling to release her, Jack strides purposefully toward the nearest desk. Ruth gasps in pleasure at each step, as she was bounced up and down against the Captains bulging erection. Reaching the desk Jack finally release's his hold on her generous bottom, and leaned down for another breath stealing kiss, even as his hands cleared the top of the desk of its clutter.

Ruth's hands were urgently trying to push Jacks long RAF jacket off his broad shoulders, as he pulled her green top over her head. Pulling back Jack shrugged out of his jacket and pushed down his braces, as Ruth ripped open his shirt sending buttons flying. Running her hands over his muscular chest, and over his shoulders she pulled him back down to seize his lips once again. Jack thrust his tongue into her mouth and dueled with her own for control of the kiss. His hands went around her and deftly unhooked her bra, stripping it off her in one motion. One arm still wrapped around her waist he effortlessly picked her up, her feet were dangling at least a foot off the floor. Jack use's his free hand to unzip her skirt and let it fall silently to the floor before placing her back on the edge of the desk.

Finally breaking the kiss Jack steps back and takes in the sight before him. Ruth's curvaceous body spread out before him, her bountiful chest heaving as she gasped in pleasure. "No knickers, you naughty girl!" Jack stated his blue eyes almost black in his passion. He watched as she blushed, his eyes following the trail of pink down her neck and across her breasts. Licking his lips in anticipitation, Jack closed the distance between them and lowered his head to her chest, slowly drawing a taut nipple into his mouth, and lavished it with his tongue. Ruth moaned in delight spreading her thighs further apart, as her fingers deftly undid his belt and lowered the zipper of his pants. Lips still locked in battle Jack lowered a hand down between them and slowly pushed a finger inside her, groaning as he felt how hot, wet, and ready for him she was.

"Need you...inside me...now!" she gasped as her body started moving against his fingers.

Jack wasted no time in ridding himself of the rest of his clothes, he growled as her fingers lightly caressed his arousal. Needing her now, Jack grabbed her ample hips and pulled her roughly toward him, impaling her on his rock hard erection. Jack roared as he felt her warmth and softness envelope him like a glove, Ruth screamed in excitement as he finally claimed her. Slowly Jack withdrew before plowing back into her with force, keeping his pace slow and steady he continued to stimulate her.

"Faster!" Ruth gasped, her hands gripping his shoulders.

Jack obliged her by increasing his speed, pumping in and out of her in an unyielding rhythm. In and out, in and out, faster, faster, harder, harder, breaths coming shorter and quicker as their passions built. Ruth screamed "Jack!" as her climax washed over her in waves of pure bliss. The feelings were too much her eyes rolled back in her head, as she fainted from the gratification of an unbelievable orgasm. Jack grinned as he felt the woman beneath him collapse from ecstasy. Almost there himself, Jack redoubled his efforts, ravishing the prone body under him. With a final hard thrust he felt himself slip over the edge into the rapture of his orgasm. His hips slowed as he spilled his seed within her, before collapsing on top of her.

Recovering Jack rose up on his elbows and looked at the vision of desire beneath him, he could feel his cock still buried deep within her warmth. But he didn't want to pull out yet, so he slowly kissed her eyelids trying to wake her up "Ruth...Ruth sweetheart... Open those beautiful eyes." he whispered in her ear, running his tongue around the very sensitive lobe.

Slowly Ruth's eyes fluttered open, looking up into Jacks vivid blue eyes she smiled "Wow!"

Jack grinned and kissed her quick and hard "Wow indeed!" Bundling all her soft curves up in his arms, Jack pulled her up against his chest and kissed her deeply.

Ruth pulled back as she felt his cock begin to harden and grow within her, raising an eyebrow at him she asked "Round two?"

Jack smirked as he started to pump into her again "Oh Yeah! Told you I could go long distance"


End file.
